


Honey, You're Familiar Like My Mirror Years Ago

by tidest1ck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Grandpa, Iroh runs a worldwide tea company called The Jasmine Dragon, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Life, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sokka is a mechanical engineer, Zuko is a stay-at-home dad until further specified, just their lil babie girl don't come @ me, teen and up bc use of language but rly not too much, they all match because they are in LOVE and are MARRIED and have a BABIE, they're all like 23-24 now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidest1ck/pseuds/tidest1ck
Summary: Zuko loves his husband, and he loves their daughter. Even if that means moving across an ocean for his husband's job and starting his life in a new and unknown place together. A whole bunch of chapters formed into one big Married Zukka + kid fic, just mostly their day-to-day lives
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. The First of Many Nights

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO. Thank you so much for the support on tumblr! Here's the multi-fic I promised for Zukka. Sokka is Canadian Inuit here and Zuko is Chinese/Japanese. They have a lil baby girl named Hana, it's pretty great. She's two here when they move from Canada to England. I think I'll update this again if there's any new tags/etc but this is mostly just a continuation of their daily lives. :)
> 
> Cinnamon belongs to @zukostrans on tumblr!!! :)

Midnight.

That’s what Zuko read on the clock resting on the nightstand next to his and his husband’s bed. Specifically, it was 12:18am, but even more specifically, it was time for him to get the fuck back to sleep. But he couldn’t. He always had a habit of being unable to go to sleep in a new environment. There was just something about being in an unfamiliar place that just.. didn’t sit well with him. But he had a new house, new neighborhood, and new everything. New anxiety to him awake for what seemed like hours passing by complete with tossing and turning. He had the package deal. The only thing that managed to stay consistent was the figure loudly snoring away in bed next to him, his husband, Sokka, and their daughter who was surprisingly sleeping soundly in the room across the hall, Hana. His two pride and joys.

Soon to be one if his husband didn’t put good use to the nose strips Zuko had gifted him a while after they had moved in with each other.  
But he loved Sokka. He really did. Even if that meant having to hear that god awful noise at ungodly hours of the night.  
And if anyone could calm him down on a night like this, it would be him. Zuko laid on his back, letting himself sink further into the memory foam mattress, silk fabric cooling his body, and tilted his head to his left to see his husband sprawled out in a star form. He was about to wake him up, before he heard the all-too-familiar start of a cry across the hall.

Hana.

Her cries were like car alarms in Toronto, where they had just recently moved from, according to Sokka. First, they’d start off at a normal volume yet alarmingly tense, then increase to full panic within seconds. Zuko had no idea what was going through his husband’s head when he compared their daughter to a car alarm, but he had let the other know that if he were to repeat that again, he would be sleeping on the sofa that night with Cinnamon, their cat. But unfortunately, he was right. Her cries really did sound like that, and it never left Zuko’s head, much like the other stupid jokes Sokka had made during the duration of their dating period, engagement, and now marriage. It was like he had a spot in his brain dedicated to the love of his life, and unfortunately, his jokes, too.

Rolling out of their bed, silk pajama pants quickly brushing aside a thousand thread cotton count bed-sheet, he jumped up and quickly made his way to Hana’s room. The automatic hallway light turned on, revealing a little fat brown and white fluffy cat standing at the end of the hallway, clearly woken up and disturbed by the wailing.  
“Hana’s having a nightmare,” Zuko spoke to their cat who meowed back in return. Cinnamon was definitely, if not, the most vocal cat to exist on Earth. She had a lot of similarities to Zuko’s paternal Uncle Iroh. Both loved to nap and talk endlessly about things that intrigued them: Iroh’s being the ginseng tea he and Zuko would always order from the cafe up the street from their old apartment, and Cinnamon’s being the bits and pieces of miscellaneous recycle that fall out of the bin whenever Sokka takes it out. So speaking to Cinnamon at midnight felt just like speaking to his Uncle Iroh, and honestly, Zuko could care less about the amount of cat conversations he’d been having in the middle of the night due to the straining lack of sleep he’d been getting ever since they moved just a week ago.

The married couple had made a deal for when they moved to England: Sokka got to design all bathrooms and offices, and Zuko got to design the bedrooms and living areas. It worked out surprisingly well as both had similar aesthetic ideas, and loved organized clutter to fill out the big and vast empty house. What was first an empty, white, flavorless house, was now a mix of blue, white, and beige; a nod to his husband’s Canadian Inuit heritage. Bits and pieces of red and gold were accented perfectly among the oceanic color scheme, recognizing his own. Fixing up their new house wasn’t easy, especially after having to move continents. Luckily, his husband’s work compensated for temporary housing while they prepped their new home and while things shipped in from Toronto. And Zuko was glad for that, considering it was the reason why they moved in the first place. He loved Sokka, and he loved how dedicated he was to his engineering career, but he never expected to have to drop everything and leave with his family to relocate to a different country, let alone across an entire ocean. While he was proud over how the house had turned out within the short amount of days of strenuous work, he had especially taken pride and joy into designing his daughter’s room. It was blue and had accented walls of light tan, and the correct color of brown flooring to match. Her furniture was simple: a crib of white, with a red and gold blanket draped over the side bar, an activity table for her to color, and a brown and blue rug on the floor decked out with farm animals from corner to corner.

The crying was definitely getting louder and more intense when Zuko stopped at the baby gate to fumble with it. Grumbling over his breath, he decided to hop over it, causing the floor to shake and resulted in a terrified, screeching baby. There was no doubt Sokka would be here any second, and the sounds of panicked grunting and the mattress frame creaking from the bedroom behind him proved his point.

“Isshe o’ay?” His husband yawned and picked up their daughter, propping her to rest her head on his shoulder while he turned around and looked at Zuko, silently cursing himself underneath his breath for not being able to get the baby gate open in time and scaring her further.

  
“...Yeah. Just a nightmare.” The screams ceased and the wailing started to calm down once the two year old in Sokka’s arms recognized one of her dads holding her.

  
“It didn’t sound like she just had a nightmare.”

  
“Well, it was until I came in and couldn’t get over the baby gate. I hopped over it and the floor shaking startled her even more.” Zuko grabbed the blanket that lay on her crib and gently lay it on top of their daughter, gently shushing her and giving a tiny kiss on her head.

  
“That’s okay,” Sokka began as he gently rubbed Hana’s back, “are you okay, though?”

  
Zuko nodded and received a little kiss on his head from the taller male. While Sokka cradled Hana in his arms, he took the opportunity to properly unlock the baby gate and open it so the both could return to their bedroom toddler in hand. The rocking chair that had original plans to be in Hana’s bedroom for nights like these currently resided in their own instead. They found it to be a lot easier until they all got used to the new house, then they would worry about moving it across the hall. Until now, the beige rocking chair oddly stood out like a sore thumb among the black, red, and gold aesthetic of the bedroom it currently was in, but it not matching his color scheme was the last thing he had to worry about right now. Soon, Sokka had Hana with him in said chair, and within minutes she had calmed down through a series of hushes, gentle back rubs, and an occasional burp (definitely not coming from the older one, the last thing they both needed was her to be startled from another loud and inconvenient noise). The streetlights illuminated the room, reflecting gold off Hana’s dark long hair, just like her daddy’s, and light tan skin, a bit lighter than her papa’s. She was their little miracle baby and Zuko just couldn’t believe it.

It was like yesterday that Sokka had found out about a DNA process from one of his co-workers, that only required both their DNA and a surrogate, and the end result would be a child with both their DNA. It sounded easy, but boy did it cost money. A lot of money, in fact. But money was never a problem for Zuko’s family, and so they set on towards trying the procedure a little bit after their first wedding anniversary. In the end, after two unsuccessful attempts, they decided that maybe parenthood just wasn’t cut out for them, and that this was fate’s terrible idea of a funny joke. But something prompted Zuko one night to tell Sokka he wanted to try again, and soon enough, they came home with their Hana about ten months later. And that was two years ago when they still lived in a tiny apartment in Toronto.

  
“Zuko? Honey?” Zuko snapped out of his trance and looked over at his little family. Hana was completely asleep, curled up in her blanket on her papa’s lap, with her thumb contently in her mouth. A little smile grew on his face, and he knew that he would miss these nights when she grew older, despite how much he really desired to curl up himself on his husband’s lap and fall asleep at the moment. Maybe not with his thumb in his mouth, however. Zuko picked her up and put her back to bed, as he carefully made sure not to make any noise to wake her. Once she was tucked in, with her stuffed turtleduck, he cautiously made sure the baby gate was back in place before he found himself back in their bedroom, surprised to see his other half still on the rocking chair.

“Bedtime, my love,” Zuko said softly as he placed a gentle hand on his man’s shoulders, “it’s midnight.”

“I’m just taking in the view, you know, you should too. It’s nice.” His husband replied, folding his arms back behind his head while he propped his feet up on the window sill.

“Sokka. I have been awake now for nearly twenty seven hours. Some of us aren’t able to sprawl out on the bed and fall asleep in two minutes.” He snapped at him, instantly causing the other to put his feet back on the ground and remove his arms from the back of his head at the sudden change of tone. While he enjoyed the sweet and tender moment with their daughter, Zuko was tired. Exhausted. Ready to sleep for a millennia. And Sokka recognized that, because Zuko found himself on his lap, curled up against him while they both looked out the window and slowly rocked.

“The neighbors are awake,” Sokka broke the silence between them eventually, rubbing his back like he did to Hana, “they just got home. I wonder where they’ve been, getting home at this hour.”

  
“Probably out on a date night. We used to be like that when we were engaged, pre-baby and all. Now shut it, I’m trying to sleep.” It was true. Before Hana was born, and before Sokka joined the company he was working for now, they both stayed out late and always returned at odd hours of the night. It was a bit odd to be on the opposite side of it now, watching a pair of young lovers stumble out of their car in a haze of laughter and enjoyment between each other at nearly one in the morning. Zuko took the best look he could at them, and recognized it was indeed their neighbors, but he hadn’t met them officially yet.

  
“Should we say hello tomorrow?” Sokka broke the little silence as he took his husband’s ponytail out, long hair flowing down his bare back. A shrug came from the smaller figure, contently snuggled into the tan male.

  
“They look young. Are you sure those are our.. neighbors? Maybe they’re related. They look way too young to own a house.” Zuko responded, realizing that his other half would not shut up unless he was satisfied with getting answers in return.

  
“I sure hope they aren’t related, considering they’re kissing right now outside their doorstep.” Zuko focused on the two figures outside, and sure enough, Sokka was right. The shorter pale male with dark hair, whom Zuko had made eye contact with once ever since they moved in, was being embraced by another….male figure in what seemed to be the start of a very passionate night coming ahead for them. It was a surprise. When they had made eye contact before, Zuko thought he was just some other judgmental prick.

Sokka watched their neighbors try and open their door while canoodling each other, failing miserably at first, but eventually getting it right about the fourth time, noted by his annoying laughter that rang through the air.

  
“Oh, shut up, stupid. You’ll wake the baby.” mumbled an annoyed Zuko.

“Oh, hush. She’s fast asleep.”

“And you’ve got a big mouth.” The grumpy shorter man cuddled in, nevertheless, basking in the odd warmth of his lover. Usually he was the warm one, but Sokka liked to burrito himself in thick blankets on nights that they didn’t get to cuddle, so tonight he matched the heat Zuko usually carried.

“You love my big mouth,” Sokka laughed as he continued to rub small circles on the smaller man’s back, “and I love you.”

That phrase wasn’t commonly said as much as Sokka wanted in their relationship, but Zuko was more comfortable with showing love through actions rather than words, and he was content with that. Well, outside the bedroom, that is. Sokka was extremely content with what he said and did inside, too. It hurt him the first few times he said it and didn’t receive the response he wanted back, but after they had a long talk about it, he understood. It was hard for Zuko to say it, given the childhood he had and how he was raised, but they developed a compromise. Three squeezes on anywhere on his body usually was his go-to for an “I love you too”. And when Sokka felt those three squeezes on his upper bicep, he knew exactly what his sleepy husband meant.  
“Sokka?” An exhausted voice rang out from the other.

“Yes?”

“Shut up and let me sleep.” A chuckle came from Sokka’s mouth, before giving Zuko a kiss on the head, and letting him fall asleep against his chest while he still stared out the window at their new neighborhood until he felt sleep take over his body as well. Their new life, together, here in England was scary. It was going to be hard, but he had Zuko, and he had Hana. He was content.


	2. And So, Our Mornings Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko starts day one as a stay-at-home dad, and he thinks it's going to be super easy. But it isn't. Will he survive? Perhaps. Maybe with a clinging two year old on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the support that I received from just the first chapter alone! I see that a lot of you came from tiktok and I thank you for checking out my fic :) 
> 
> So sorry for the late update! Graduation really messed up my schedule. This chapter is a lot shorter, but the next one will be a lot better and continue throughout their day. I just wanted to get something out here for you guys. :)
> 
> tw: slight mention of depressive teenage thoughts at one point??? It's v brief!

Before they moved to Wimbledon, England, finding someone to watch over Hana was easy.  
  
Sokka and Zuko had Iroh and Hakoda, their father figures, who were more than happy to take their granddaughter off her fathers’ hands for the day (or night, if Sokka had decided that they’ve gone too long without a well-deserved date). They even had Katara, Sokka’s sister, and her husband, Aang.  
  
But since they moved across the Atlantic, they now didn’t have the luxury of handing their baby off to one of her grandfathers, or her aunt, while they went off to work every day, and Zuko was too worried to sign her up for a daycare center. He, like his husband, was still getting used to their new neighborhood and the people in it.  
  
Except Zuko was a tad bit more of a helicopter parent at first, given the fact that they didn’t know anyone except for their neighbors and a select few of Sokka’s co-workers to begin with. There were already a handful of characters in their own little cul-de-sac, a politician’s family, a young gay couple (Zuko took note to meet them within their first week, and they invited them over for dinner next Tuesday), and a lovely middle-aged set of grandparents who insisted Zuko was not eating enough and offered to drop off a plate of chocolate chip cookies to which Zuko had to kindly decline more than once.

(Sokka, however, took their homey welcome with open arms and took up on the offer, claiming that baked goods were always welcome in their house.)

... Which, unfortunately, was true, considering Zuko liked to stress-bake, and Sokka liked to eat whatever came out of the oven or off the stove. So, needless to say, there was never a time where you could now find their house without some sort of baked good in the fridge or covered on the counter under a tea towel.)  
  
But moving to a new place meant a new schedule for the three of them. Sokka luckily had his paperwork filed for work done at an earlier time through his job, so he was able to get to work a good week after moving. Zuko, on the other hand? He wasn’t so sure on what he wanted to do. Back in Toronto, he helped his uncle, Iroh, run the original tea shop which he soon turned into a multi-billion dollar tea company chain throughout Canada, just to make some side money. Now that he was in a completely different country, he had no idea what he wanted to do.  
  
He knew that his main focus, however, was watching over Hana for the time being until she was a little older. Money wasn’t really a concern since his family was….comfortable, to say the least, when it came to monetary value, so being a stay-at-home dad was just what he was going to have to settle with for a while.  
  
“ _And being a stay-at-home dad wasn’t going to be that hard, right? Moms do it all the time,_ ” Zuko thought. And boy, would he be wrong.  
  
Raising a fussy two-year old on your own for most of the day wasn’t easy, especially when you still had to make sure that dinner was available by the time your husband came home. And he knew Sokka wanted to help, but his work hours were from seven to five. He wouldn’t be able to assist much during the week, but the weekend? He knew those would be Sokka’s redeeming hours.  
  
  
Every morning, Zuko rose with the sun, just like every other member of his bloodline. Unfortunately, their daughter did the same, too.  
  
Their mornings together started in the second floor bathroom that was decked about in a deep maroon red and black, nothing missing coordination, from the sink to the onyx colored marble bathtub. Each piece of furniture was part of some set, or had a match, in the house, even down to the smallest detail of matching all the scents for the soaps they used. Sokka had a blast with that part when they went furniture shopping beforehand, shoving a bottle of this and a bottle of that at Zuko in the store until they found a scent that they both agreed on. Zuko liked spicy undertones, like cinnamon, and cardamom. Sokka, on the other hand, liked scents that reminded him of the ocean, like ocean breeze, and sandy pink beaches. Occasionally, they’d have their baby reach out of the baby bjorn Sokka wore to grab onto what her papa was holding with curiosity, but only just to try and put the item in her mouth.  
  
But this was how every morning began for them: Zuko brushing his teeth, and then Hana’s, and then the attempts to comb through his long silky hair while she clung onto his leg. Following that, he would have to pry her off and sit her on his lap in the rocking chair that they still haven’t moved to her room ( _yet_. He has his fingers crossed that eventually their anxiety about moving into a new place would settle down soon, and that rocking chair would soon reside in the proper room it should’ve been in to begin with), and comb through her dark little curls as well.  
  
There wasn’t such a thing as an elaborate morning skin routine like he used to have when you have a rambunctious two year old following you everywhere you go and refusing to leave you alone. And there certainly was never such a thing as “sleeping in”.  
  
Needless to say, Zuko was always tired. He’d always been. Even when they still were on the other side of the ocean, he was diagnosed as an insomniac. Sokka, however, luckily got to sleep like a baby the minute he hit any comfortable bedding.  
  
And Hana? Never was she ever sleepy. It was like the second she heard Zuko walk past her nursery, she was up and ready to cling onto him, quite literally, for the entire day. And that’s just how she was, she was just a clingy baby.  
  
“ _That’s how Sokka was when he was a toddler_ ,” Zuko recalls Hakoda, his father-in-law, saying to him once, “ _always restless. And super clingy_.” Well, that was obvious. Zuko lifted his head to look up at his sleeping husband, still in bed asleep but obviously clinging onto a pillow in place of where Zuko usually sleeps, while their daughter bounced excitedly in her lap, doing what everyone in their family called her “grabby hands” at Sokka in the distance.  
  
The soft morning light echoed throughout the bedroom, peaking through the sheer black curtains that hung and covered their bay window.  
  
“Hana, do you want Papa to get up?” Zuko finished out her curls and received quick nods and baby giggles in response. Their daughter wasn’t much of a talker. If anything, she was a late bloomer in a lot of things. And it sort of worried them, until his uncle Iroh mentioned to them that Zuko was just like that when he was a little tot himself. And that gave them somewhat reassurance, knowing that baby Zuko was just like baby Hana.  
  
...well, maybe not exactly like how Hana was.  
  
His point was corrected when he let go of the excited two year old above the bed, and she launched herself onto a sleeping Sokka. He almost felt a moment of pity for his sleeping husband the minute his stomach was used as a launchpad and his eyes were being forced open by two little grabby hands.  
  
“ _Hana!_ No, we don’t _do_ that,” but it was too late. Sokka had already woken up, obviously writhing in pain, but masking it behind the massive bear hug he enveloped their daughter in.  
  
“Hi ladybug,” Sokka sleepily laughed, pain knowingly behind each raspy breath leaving his mouth, as he held the squirming two year old in his arms among the silky black sheets. Hana responded in a bunch of giggles, blabbing out “Papa” over and over, while she received sleepy kisses to both her chubby baby cheeks.  
  
A smile spread on Zuko’s face.  
  
And so did concern over his husband’s well being, but he knew he was going to be okay eventually.  
  
But seeing Sokka hold Hana in their bed caused him to pause for a moment. If seventeen-year old him could see himself now, twenty four and living in a house with a husband (that just happened to be one of his best friends) and their _daughter_ ,  
  
perhaps, just perhaps, he would see what the potential to keep on going was, back then. He sure could see it now.  
  
…  
  
“Honey? Honey, where’s my windbreaker? I can’t go to work without my windbreaker,” Sokka exclaimed, hopping one foot into a chunky white sneaker while he scrambled around to find the match by their front door.  
  
“It would be a lot easier to find your white shoes if we had just gone with the black and red aesthetic for the living room,” Zuko joked from the kitchen. The downstairs living room was indeed decked out in bright blues and white, a tan carpet accenting the sand colored hardwood flooring.  
  
“Ugh, babe, totally not fair right now, I’m going to be laaaaaate,” Sokka whined. Zuko took a quick glance at the clock hanging above their kitchen sink while he managed Sokka’s to-go cup of coffee. He liked a dark roast with a double-double. Typical Canadian. But he definitely was not going to be late, he just liked to over exaggerate every situation that wasn’t going his way.  
  
Leaving the kitchen, and the baby in the highchair eating cut up strawberries, Zuko took the coffee with him and took a quick glance around the living room for the missing jacket his husband was dying to take with him. It wasn’t like it was hard to miss, either. The darn thing was a bright white with an annoying stripe of blue across, a smaller zigzag of purple in the middle. He would’ve asked for help from its owner, if not for the sounds echoing from the front door of Sokka trying to get on his other shoe. The jacket was found, however, in their cat’s bed, next to its occupant.  
  
“Cinnamon, what did Daddy tell you about taking your papa’s jacket? Tsk tsk.” Done babying his cat, Zuko made sure to give her extra pets around her ears. Sokka, who had both shoes on the proper feet, ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbing the jacket from a now annoyed Cinnamon (who proudly voiced her disappointment), and shaking off the cat fur.  
  
“You’re the best, baby. Coffee and finding my windbreaker? You’re a miracle worker.” Sokka gave him another kiss on the cheek.  
  
“I know I am. I thought you were going to be late, Mister “Zuuuukooo I’m going to be laaaate”?” A laugh, something that happened a lot more now than it used to, left Zuko’s lips at his over exaggerated imitation of his husband.  
  
“Mmmmh, well, I guess I have time for giving affection to my wonderful, wonderful, spouse.” Sokka put on his windbreaker, before holding the smaller man in his arms, planting kisses up and down his face. Zuko would never admit it out loud, but he did like the affection Sokka gave him. He was in his lover’s arms, and all felt well. All was well, for once.  
  
Until they both heard a crash come from the kitchen, and a giggly baby afterwards.  
  
  
The smile left Zuko’s face and he immediately left Sokka’s arms to check on their daughter, who proudly was looking down at her spilled bowl of strawberries.  
  
“Daddee!! Look!! Strawbebbie!!!” Hana proudly beamed, pointing down at the mess that Cinnamon was intriguingly licking up already. Zuko sighed.  
  
Today was going to be a long, long day.  
  
The other male had put down his coffee and was already attending to the mess on their daughter, let alone the one on the floor, as he wiped the strawberry juice off her bib.  
  
“Aw, shit,” Sokka said under his breath, checking his watch. Zuko quickly flashed his head towards his husband’s direction, a glare on his face for the cuss word he accidentally slipped out.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, babe. I checked the time and I do have to go, otherwise I’d help clean up with Hana a lot more. I’m sorry for the slip.” The tan male had left his spot next to the highchair and was already on his way out, but not before Zuko felt strong hands around his waist and he looked to see Sokka holding him again, his voice a lot softer and quieter.  
  
“Why don’t you go take care of what you need to do, alright? Later on, maybe we could.. do something when I come home. Think of it as a stress reliever. We both know you need one.” Zuko just nodded, leaning his head forward to receive his goodbye kiss from the taller male. And then... Sokka took his coffee, said goodbye to their cat, and left.  
  
Sokka left for the day, leaving him, a lazy cat, and an energetic toddler.  
  
“Daddee!!! Look! Strawbebbie sweem!!!” Those were the last words Zuko heard before he quickly turned to grab her sippy cup, to which Hana tried opening to dump on the floor, as well. Luckily, his reflexes were still sharp, but now he had to make sure she didn’t make another mess while he cleaned up her first one.  
  
And it wasn’t even six thirty in the morning, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it's short (and def not my proudest piece), but the second part is going to be coming next! I'm going to try to get this on a regular posting schedule on Wednesdays, but fingers crossed.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmkay this is babys first ao3 fic/fic ever written so I am Quite Unsure How to Format these properly + end stuff lmao. i just wanted some domestic zukka and i know 112 of you did too. come get y'all juice!!!!! please feel free to interact with me on my tumblr (pink-fragolina) regarding this fic or whatevs :) <3


End file.
